Nightmares and Lullabies
by Blue'sDaydream
Summary: Whenever he had a nightmare, she was there to help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

_Overwhelming heat. Dusty roads. Burning sun. Dead silence. Pop, pop, pop! Gunfire. People shouting... A Humvee and comrades. A Humvee and a dead dog. Realization and fear. A warning that came too late. Bang! An explosion. A piercing white light and then pure blackness. "Anderson!"_

Auggie sat up with a gasp. It took him a moment to realize it was only a dream. He sat still for a moment listening. It was raining. He slipped out of bed and felt his way downstairs into the kitchen. Thunder broke through the silence. It started raining harder. Auggie's fingers trailed to the third cabinet to the right of the stove. He pulled out a glass; filling it with water and taking a few sips. He set the glass on the counter, and leaned against the sink.

"Auggie, are you alright?" He jumped with the sound of the voice. He heard scuffing as slippers slid across the hardwood floor. A hand was placed on his arm. "Auggie?" concern swept through the voice. He could tell he was still shaking. Soft hands cupped his face and made him turn towards the other person. He opened his mouth to say something but all the came out was an uneven breath. The hands traced down to shoulders and around his back. They pulled him in him, and he rested his head on the others shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, enjoying the comfort the familiar arms held.

A delicate hand wrapped around his and tugged him to follow. They made their way to the hallway when terrifyingly loud crack of thunder tore through the house. Auggie jumped and lost his balance; bumping into the wall with his back. He started trembling again as he slid down the wall. He hated when he had nightmares like this. They were fast paced and out of order. They would jump from one memory to the next until he would wake up out of breath. "Honey," he listened to the scraping of fabric against drywall while she sat down next to him. He leaned into her, burying his face in the little curls. He breathed in, relishing her sweet natural sent with a tint of grapefruit. He felt her lips on the top of his head, whispering calming words into his hair. His body slowly began to relax. He turned his head so that it was resting on her shoulder. She tilted her head so it was resting on his. He was suddenly exhausted. He sighed. Her hand took up his left one. His skin tingled as her fingers outlined the ring on his finger.

"Come on," she said, standing up and pulling him to his feet. He was caught off guard when her lips were pressed to his. It thundered again. She pulled back and they walked back upstairs to their room. They climbed under the covers; getting comfortable. He wrapped an arm around her body while she placed her head on his chest. His body shuddered as she traced circles on his t-shirt. She chuckled. He hesitated, wondering if he should ask. "Annie? Why do you put up with me?" She stayed silent. He suddenly felt worried he had asked the wrong thing. "Because…" she started, "Because I love you." He grinned. "I love you too," he yawned. He closed his eyes; listening to the rain and the woman he loved breathing. They helped him forget Iraq, and the nightmares. The two sounds created his own personal lullaby, and he liked it very much.

* * *

**This my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome. I know it's kind of short and cheesy, but I like it anyway. I don't think I ever fell so hard for a ship before in my life. I'm sorry if my grammar isn't that great. I'm okay with spelling, but punctuation always gets me =P If you let me know where a mistake is, I'll fix it. Anyway, thank for reading.**

**- oh yea... I'm going to rewrite this is Annie's point of view. I think that one will be better than this one. =)**


	2. Author's Note

**I wanted to be a good author, so I decided you guys deserve an explaination...**

I am so so sooo sorry I haven't updated. I wanted to post forever ago, but things just got really crazy. I got in a fight with my dad (I love him to death, but we are always butting heads) So he took my laptop away "until further notice". That technically means I wouldn't be able to see it for weeks. And now, school starting up (homeschooled) so I had like 50 placement tests going on. And then life decided it wasn't going to show me any mercy and my dad and I fought. again. bleck...

Anyway, I hope to to post Annie's point of view soon. I want to give a **HUGE **thank you to everyone who commented and favorited and subscribed. Thank you so much. I used to write a bit a while ago, but I never got any reviews or any good ones anyway. Then I found this site and I decided to try again. You all have really given me a giant boost of confidence. Thank you!

~ArmyRoses.


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is...*looks at the date when this was first published* Wow...that long? heheh...*dives under the bed* Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**The floorboards creaked slightly as she walked to the stairs. Her shadow flickered across the wall as the lightning lit up the home. She tiptoed down the steps, and made her way to the kitchen. She peered around the wall and spotted a figure standing rigidly by the sink. She took in the white knuckled grip on the counter and the small tremor that ran through the figure.

"Auggie, are you alright?" she felt a small pang of guilt when he jumped in response. Her slippers scuffled across the linoleum as she made her way over to him. She placed her hand on his arm, feeling him shake under her hand. "Auggie?" She brought her hands up to cup his face and turned it towards her. Looking into his unseeing eyes, she could see the traces of a few shed tears. She trailed her hands down his shoulders and around his back and pulled him in. He placed his head on her shoulder and she felt the shaking slowly subside.

His head began to grow heavier on her shoulder. She reached down and took his hand in hers, tugging on it to make him follow. As they made their way through the hallway, a terrifyingly loud crack of thunder ripped through the house. His hand slipped away from hers, and she heard a faint bump. She turned around and saw him slide against the wall and to the floor. She frowned. She hated watching him have to relive the nightmares time and time again. Granted, they didn't come around as often as before, but they never really left either. She stepped back, and slid down the wall to sit next to him. "Honey." He leaned into her and buried his face into her curls. She suppressed a shiver as his soft breath tickled her neck, and turned her face into his hair, whispering soft, soothing words. The trembling subsided again, and he shifted his head on shoulder. She tilted her head so that it was leaning on his. She took up his hand and looked at the band of gold around. She brought up her own hand and looked at the diamond on hers. A brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the diamond and gleamed of his ring. She smiled. Her fingers traced around the ring's outline as they listened to pouring rain.

She looked down and saw his eyes shut. "Come on," she said, standing up and pulling him to his feet. She looked at him, and couldn't help how cute he looked with his hair ruffled. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. She grinned at his inhale of surprise. It thundered again. She pulled away, not missing the happily dazed look on his face. They walked up the stairs and to their bedroom. They got under the covers and made themselves comfortable. She snuggled close to him, putting her head on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her. She traced circles on his stomach, making him shudder. She chuckled. He took a deep breath. "Annie? Why do you put up with me?" he asked. She frowned slightly, but then smiled. "Because," she started, "Because I love you." She looked up at him and saw that goofy grin of his. "I love you, too," he yawned. She watched him close his eyes. She settled down, and listened to his heartbeat.

Yes, they both had been through terrors, and heartbreak; torments both mental and psychical. They had nearly lost each other countless times. That was her nightmare, but hearing his strong heartbeat under her ear, she knew they would both be okay no matter what, because they had each other. That was something they'd never lose. Annie Walker had been blessed with his laugh, his smile, his voice, and touch. His strength, endearment, and most importantly, his love. He was her calm in the storm, her lullaby. She wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
